


Clarity, when was it Awesome?

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t uncommon, no. Far from it, really. But today was different. Today- Today, Stiles was sitting on the futon in the living area of the loft. His headphones in his ears, soft music blaring quietly as he was slouched over what Derek knew was a photo frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity, when was it Awesome?

Derek stood silently.

 

It isn’t uncommon, no. Far from it, really. But today was different. Today- Today, Stiles was sitting on the futon in the living area of the loft. His headphones in his ears, soft music blaring quietly as he was slouched over what Derek knew was a photo frame.

 

Today was a different day. A day Derek never knew how to handle. Because today, Stiles would cry through smiles, would sob as he baked, would weep as he visited his father, and completely lost his composure when Derek drove him to the cemetery.  Today was Clare Stilinski’s death anniversary.

 

Derek was leaning against the spiral stair case, where he watched quietly as Stiles started off this day. Derek knew it was natural for Stiles to feel this way, hell, Derek would love to cry his eyes out every time he remembered his family. But he doesn’t.

 

This is why he admires Stiles. Why he loves him so much. Stiles is stronger than Derek could ever imagine to be.

 

Stiles wiped his eyes and raised his hand to gesture Derek over to the couch. Derek wasn’t surprised, three years together and Stiles figured Derek, like a worried dog would always be close by. Derek walked over and took his seat next to his sobbing boyfriend.

 

Derek tossed his arm over the back of the futon and Stiles leaned into him. The weight of Stiles comfortable against Derek. Stiles sighed and petted circles into the tear stained glass of the picture frame. Stiles sniffled then looked up at Derek, eyes red and puffy, his lips swollen from the absentminded licks he gives them when he cried.

 

“She’d flick my forehead when I got an answer wrong. Or when I was in the kitchen with her, she’d always say ‘Stiles, sweetheart, flour is a human’s fair dust’ then she’d blow some in my face.” Stiles laughed weakly as he stared back down at the photo.

 

“We’d be covered in flour by the time Dad got back from work.” Derek could hear the crack in Stiles’ voice, this usually meant another wave of tears would soon follow. Derek slipped his arm to Stiles’ shoulder. He made tiny thumbed circles on Stiles’ shoulder as he began to shake.

 

Stiles had a habit of forgetting to breathe when he cried, so Derek leaned down and placed his lips on Stile’s temple and whispered “Breathe.”

 

Stiles would take short hiccupped breathes and pushed himself further into Derek. Stiles, once he collected his sobbing, he sighed into Derek.  Sometimes Stiles made it seem that he needed Derek more than he believed. Which isn’t true at all. Derek needs Stiles like his human needs it’s shift on the full moon.

 

Derek couldn’t, wouldn’t want to deal with a world without Stiles. Derek dealt with the pain of losing his family, his _pack,_ once _._ He doesn’t think he’d survive losing _Stiles_. Losing Stiles was not an option, in _anything._ Derek wouldn’t change his fate . . . destine or whatever if it meant he never got to meet Stiles.

 

Stiles was wrong. He was wrong on how Derek needed him, on how Derek held him, embraced him. Derek’s desperate attempts to get closer, warmer, even hotter in cases, Derek _needed_ Stiles.

 

Today, Derek covered Stiles whimpering pain with more pain, a pleasurable sort of pain. Stiles cried as Derek kissed him. Stiles cried as Derek laid him down. Stiles cried as Derek worked his lips on every tear that was shed. Stiles didn’t stop crying.

 

Derek made love to Stiles, slow and meaningful. Stiles cried his name, Stiles cried as he cupped Derek’s face and glanced at him with glossed eyes. His arms wrapped around Derek’s neck, holding tightly, almost clawing at Derek’s back.

 

“I won’t leave you.” Derek kissed the cup of Stiles ear.

 

The words were a whispered promise that neither of them believed. It was eminent that Derek or Stiles will eventually leave the other.  But in that small moment, when they were both crying in each other’s arms, they believed it.


End file.
